


Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand!

by synthcity



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College AU, First Date, M/M, danganronpa AND greek life? oh geez what have i done, kaito is in a frat, mild alcohol warning, shuichi has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthcity/pseuds/synthcity
Summary: Kaito invites Shuichi to a party, and it's definitely not what Shuichi expected.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand!

"What did I agree to...?" Shuichi mutters to himself. In front of him was a frathouse just bursting with people, colorful lights leaking out of every window. The bass from the music that was blasting inside the house made the walls shudder in rhythm. He should've known his definition of a "fun party" would differ from Kaito's. 

But how could he pass this up? He'd known Kaito for just a semester, but they'd hit it off so well in that shit math class they took together. They hadn't spoken over summer break, so despite Shuichi's growing crush, he doubted that their relationship could be anything more than classmates who were just getting along until it's time to part ways. But now, at the beginning of September, Kaito went out of his way to invite Shuichi to this party he'd been planning. Of course, Shuichi hadn't expected a rager, or he would've lied and said that he had other plans. But he didn't, and after triple-checking the address to be sure this was the place, he braced himself to go inside and find Kaito. He took only a step forward from the sidewalk towards the house before someone bellowed his name from the porch. Kaito waved enthusiastically at the flustered man, as Shuichi gained his footing and started walking briskly towards Kaito. 

"Hey man, I've been waiting for ya!! Welcome!" Kaito pulled Shuichi into a big hug, which despite the alcohol smell lingering on Kaito's clothes, convinced Shuichi that he made the right choice in coming. Kaito was beaming, and Shuichi couldn't help but smile back. "How's it been? Haven't seen you for months, bro, I missed you!" he continued. He didn't seem drunk yet, and surely didn't sound like he was. "Feeling better now that I'm here," Shuichi said, a complex mix of lie and truth from his anxiety over the party but excitement at seeing his friend. 

"Stellar, bro! Want anything to drink?" 

"That'd be great," Shuichi said, hoping it'd ease his nerves. 

Kaito nodded in response, and took Shuichi's hand in his. Shuichi flinched but then held on tight, and Kaito began to maneuver both of them through the sea of people, yelling at the friends they passed along the way. Even when others distracted him, he never let go of Shuichi's hand. Maybe he's more touchy because of the alcohol, Shuichi wondered. 

Eventually they arrived at a table with bottles upon bottles of alcohol, stuffed into waterlogged coolers with barely any ice left in them. Shuichi reached into a cooler and grabbed a beer, and watched as Kaito did the same. Shuichi noticed a giant trash can full of jungle juice, and made a mental note to not try any of it after watching someone haphazardly dip their cup in for a refill. Once the two had their drinks, Kaito was pulled into the crowd by a ditzy Miu - who was someone Shuichi actually recognized on account of his roommate Keebo being friends with her. Shuichi was left to fend for himself. 

An hour passed, and Shuichi had barely moved. He didn't want to get lost in the crowd of strangers, yet could find no one else to talk to. Kaito was lost in the giant mass of moving bodies. Shuichi had thought that Kaito inviting him meant something, like it was a subtle admission of attraction for the shy man. Of course - he also thought that when he was convinced it would be a party of maybe ten people at most. He knew there was no point in dwelling on it, but he wanted to believe there was a chance for the two of them, that maybe Kaito felt the same. 

The very man he'd been thinking so intensely about turned out to be the very one to bring him back to earth. "Shuichi, everything good?"

He was definitely more tipsy than before, but he almost seemed like he was fighting to stay on the sober side for Shuichi's sake. 

"Y-Yeah, I just think I need some air is all!" Shuichi laughed awkwardly, doing a poor job at hiding his anxiety at the situation. 

Kaito stared for a second. Shuichi could practically see the gears in his brain turning. Then his face lit up. "Let's blow this popsicle stand, man!!" 

Shuichi physically stuttered. "Huh?"

Kaito grabbed his hand again, and dragged him all the way to the front of the house again. He slipped out through the front door, and Shuichi followed suit. 

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Let's get boba!! I've got some cash, so it's on me!" Kaito proudly pointed his thumb towards his face. His movements were a bit wobbly as he led Shuichi to the sidewalk. 

"Hey, don't get too confident," Shuichi grabbed Kaito's arm to steady him. 

"Aww, thanks."

Shuichi held on tight, face warm. "You know where this place is?"

Kaito bellowed, "Of course I do!! I know the main street here like the back of my hand!"

Shuichi giggled. "I shouldn't have ever doubted you."

"That's fuckin' right!"

The two began to laugh at themselves and each other, and the situation finally hit Shuichi. Kaito left the frat party... just to take him to get boba?

"Here!!" Kaito pointed at a place across the street before jaywalking over to it, dragging Shuichi with him. 

"Kaito-" Shuichi looked both ways carefully and held him back till he was sure the street was clear. "You gotta be careful!"

"I'm sorry, man, I got excited," he explained, moving slower in an almost apologetic manner as they approached the door of the establishment. 

The two walked in and stood a few feet away from the counter, looking at the menu in deep thought. Shuichi ordered, but Kaito handed over the $20 bill. 

They spent the night laughing at the little café, Kaito sobering up more and more by the minute. They could've gone and played one of the board games the café had stacked up in the corner, but they just talked. One of them would retell one of their bizarre stories from over break or from years before, and the other would listen like they'd never heard anything better. 

Eventually, the two had to call it a night. Shuichi offered Kaito his couch back in his apartment, which Kaito gladly took instead of returning to the frathouse sober. 

The next morning, Shuichi woke up to a text.   
"Hey Shuichi! sorry I had to leave before you woke up - better start helping with party clean up. Anyways, thanks for letting me stay the night. I was wondering if you'd wanna call yesterday a date?"  
Shuichi's heart soared, and he couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> kaito fic for 4/12... or at least that was when i thought id have it done, but i got majorly sidetracked...   
> ANYWAYS this is my first fic! lemme know what you think :)


End file.
